Daddy Lupin
by Thedarkshadow1998
Summary: After the one person she trusts betrays her, Hermione goes from a fun, loving and carefree girl into a wreck. The only person who seems to notice that anything is wrong is Remus Lupin. Can he protect her? No slash, just a fatherly fic. Includes graphic rape scene so please be aware of that before reading. Would love to hear what you guys thought and will try to post regularly


Hermione lay down on her bed that night. Tears were coming down her face like a waterfall and she buried her head in the pillow to try and quieten the sobs that were now wracking her body.

Her hair was completely matted and needed a good brushing. She didn't care, her mind wondered elsewhere. She could remember the last encounter with someone who she thought was her best friend. The guy who she'd know since she was 4 years old. The one guy who promised to protect her and who she trusted with every fibre of her being. The encounter was nothing short of painful and traumatic.

" _Ron! What are you doing?! Ron, please stop! It hurts!" She was struggling beneath the body of her supposed best friend. She began to kick her legs violently in an attempt to make him stop and get off of her. He had her arms pinned to her side, his eyes showed no signs of emotion as he looked down at her._

 _How had this happened?! They were both only 14 and Hermione had never even thought of having sex until she was older. Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her age had been overpowered by her best friend. Ron knew what her thoughts about sex were. It was only the day before that she, Ron and Harry had been chatting about sex. How she wanted to wait for the right man. She now watched in fear as his eyes turned dark and full of rage, he screamed at her that she was a tease and was leading him on._

She shuddered at the memory, protectively pulling the blankets around her shaking body.

 _They'd been walking through the forbidden forest on their first day back into third year. They'd been chatting normally about school, about how their holidays had gone. All of a sudden, as if a switch had been flipped, Ron jumped onto her. It knocked her into the mud and leaves with a hard thud. Temporarily winded, it took a while for her to get her breath back. She soon found her voice, telling him to get off of her and asking him what the hell he was playing at. His voice had cut through hers as he tore open her school shirt and told her to enjoy it already. His hands found her breasts, and pulled down her bra, his fingers immediately latched onto them in a very firm grip. She yelled in pain and then he pinned her arms to her sides._

 _"Ron! Please stop! What are you doing? I don't want to! Please don't do this to me!"_

" _Come on Hermione! Just enjoy it. I've been wanting to do this to you for so long." He bent his head and licked her neck, leaving her feeling sick and even more fearful._

 _"Ron get off me! This isn't you. You're the guy who taught me to ride a broomstick, who gave me a chocolate bar when I grazed my knee when we were 7. You're like my brother! Please, this isn't you." She began to cry and wriggle, hoping that the movement would snap him out of what he was doing. Instead he laughed, a cruel laugh that she'd never heard before. He bit her neck, hoping for a better reaction, instead she cried out in pain and tore her head away from him, her neck was already bruising quite badly. He gave her a disappointed look._

 _"But Hermione," he whispered, grinding his hips into her, "I'm having fun." His dark brown eyes stared up into her horrified green ones and he chuckled as his hand slipped into her panties and rubbed over her barely covered clit. He was disappointed to find no wetness there._

 _"Aren't you even a little excited by me?" He growled, shoving her panties to the side so he could clumsily run against her opening._

 _"Stop it!" She wriggled and kicked under him, hoping to get him off of her but it was all in vain. She wanted to be anywhere else but here, why hadn't she taken up that new professor's offer to walk with him and Harry to the castle. She wanted to cry, but it would do her no good. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry, whatever had happened to the Ron she knew was beyond her but she didn't recognise this person on top of her. He was already becoming too turned on by her begging and pleading. She tried to push his hands away, she was desperate for him to return to the boy who she knew, the kind and thoughtful boy who before this had never so much as playfully grabbed her._

 _"For fuck sake Hermione," he said angrily. He glared down at her, removing his hands for a split second to undo his trousers. "Stop being a bitch and just enjoy yourself." She felt bile rise in her throat, hoping to come up with something to make him stop what he was doing. The only problem was, the panic that she felt through her body was consuming her and she had no idea what to say._

 _As she heard his zip coming undone, she couldn't stop the first lone tear that fell from her eye. This couldn't be happening. She then heard the awful sound of him actually tearing her panties in half and throwing them off to the side. She felt something hard touch her most private spot._

 _"Ron... Ron please. No!"_

 _The top half of her body was tender from all the bite marks and forming bruises from him grabbing her. The marks that would be there for days, a constant reminder of what the person who she had once loved like a brother had done to her. She would have bruises in the morning for sure from the beating she was getting with his hips and hands. She felt his hips move again and a fresh wave of tears fell down her face. "Ron you can't do this to me."_

 _"I can do whatever the fuck I like," he growled, pushing roughly into the dry intimate spot, groaning as she let out a whimper of pain. The friction he had caused with just that one move had sent pain waves through her, she whimpered tearfully._

All Hermione wanted was someone in her dorm room to wake up and realise what torment she was going through right now. No one noticed how much she'd changed in the 6 months since it'd happened. She'd stopped hanging out with Harry because he was always around Ron and she couldn't bare it. The only person who seemed to notice was their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin. She hadn't told him what Ron had done because she was scared that he wouldn't believe her. She didn't think anyone would believe her. The memory continued.

 _She couldn't scream because Ron had his hand around her mouth. She wishes that someone could come and save her. Anyone would do. Pupil, teacher or creature. But no one came._

 _If she could reach her wand then she could hex him into oblivion. But with Ron's weight pushing her down and the shocks of pain cursing through her, she couldn't get to it. As Ron thrust in and out, her mind went totally blank, revelling in nothing but the pain he was inflicting on her body. He was supposed to be her friend! She'd known him since they were 4! Did that mean nothing to him?!_

 _He continued thrusting, ignoring her pleas to stop and before she knew it, he finished with a loud groan. He got up, smiled down at her as if he'd just asked about the weather and walked off. Leaving her naked, terrified and broken on the floor. After an hour, she glamoured the bruises away and repaired her split in two shirt. She'd then limped to the showers and sobbed brokenly for hours._

Hermione whimpered as the memory faded. It had been six months since it had happened. Six months of hell. It had changed her forever. She hated Ron Weasley. How could he betray her in such a way? How hadn't Harry noticed the change in her? She rubbed her head slightly and went to the bathroom. It was 6:30am so she had to get ready for breakfast. She scrubbed her scalp and body raw as had done since it'd happened. It made her feel a little less dirty.

After she got dressed and made herself look presentable, she went down to breakfast. She took a slice of toast and nibbled on the corner, her appetite non existent. She'd lost a lot of weight, that she new for sure. Her once slightly plump figure had turned frighteningly thin. She glanced up at the staff table and noticed Professor Lupin eying her with concern. She quickly looked down at the slice of toast in her hand. She felt weight on one side of her and saw that Ron had sat next to her, smirking at her. She jumped 6ft in the air and fell back off the bench. Scrambling up and running from the hall towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, she missed the Professor eying her with concern. He knew that something was deeply wrong.

Hermione sat herself at the back of the classroom as the other students filed in. She kept head bent, trying not to cause any unwanted attention. A few minutes later, a tall figure walked in and stood at the front of the room. "Good morning class," he said cheerfully only getting a few mumbled good mornings in return. He glanced around the room and his eyes fell on Hermione. Alarm bells were going off in his head, the wolf in him trying to get out.

"So, today we will be looking at boggarts. Hermione, what is a boggart?" His eyes fell on the young girl as she raised her head. She chewed on her lip, "A b-boggart i-is a s-shape s-shifter that c-changes into w-what w-we fear m-most," She stuttered. A few of the Gryffindor students glanced at her, unused to hearing the once confident girl stutter like an anxious four year old.

"Aw bless, she can't get her words out! W-what w-we f-fear m-most," Draco Malfoy mimicked causing most of the students, even Harry to burst into laughter. Remus was furious, especially seeing the dejected look on Hermione's face, "That's enough! What the hell do you think you're playing at?!" He glared towards the Gryffindors, shocked that they would laugh at one of their own. "Malfoy, detention for the next week! And for the rest of you, anymore of that and you'll be joining him. Well done Hermione, that's exactly what a boggart is," he smiled kindly towards the young girl who smiled ever so slightly.

Remus Lupin had become her rock. She'd never been particularly popular anyway and over the last year even her own house were turning on her. Remus was the best teacher in the school, he seemed to know what each student was missing in their lives and filled that role. For Hermione it was a father figure, her own father having died in her first year at Hogwarts. He would tutor her, give her advice on her subjects and just be there for her if she needed a cup of tea and a chat.

She came out of her thoughts as he asked them all to line up. "Think of your worst fear, then think of something funny, wave your wand and say 'Riddikulus' ok, Neville you're up first." Neville imagined Professor Snape much to the amusement of the Slytherins. "Riddikulus!" He waved his wand and the students giggled when they saw Professor Snape in a dress with a handbag and a falcon hat.

Harry had gone, Ron had gone, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Dean had gone. Each one doing it flawlessly. Now it was Hermione's turn and was dreading it. She nervously walked up and stood in front of the wardrobe. As expected, the boggart came out and it was Ron, taunting her and jeering, "You're just a tease. You liked it!" Hermione was terrified. She sunk to the floor on her knees rocking herself back and forth.

Remus was horrified and soon began to get the gist of what was wrong with the 14 year old witch. He stood in front of Hermione, "Riddikulus!" He yelled as the boggart transformed into a balloon and flew back into the wardrobe. "Everyone to your next lesson," he turned to them, seeing everyone just standing there he glared, "Now!" He shouted. Finally they all left leaving a broken, tearful and whimpering Hermione on the floor and a protective very angry Remus.

Remus knelt down to her level and gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on let's get you to my office," the 32 year old werewolf soothed, gently helping her into his office and onto a chair. He began to make her some tea and slipped a calming potion into her tea, fearful that she'd make herself sick.

He handed her the tea and watched with concern as she sipped it, her hands shaking. He waited for her to make the first move, he didn't want to bombard the already terrified young girl. It took 5 minutes for the calming potion to have an effect. Pretty soon, her hands stopped shaking and she looked up at him. Her eyes full of unshed tears, his heart was breaking. He knew what she was going to say and the thought of that happening to her broke his heart.

"I'm so sorry Professor. I shouldn't be wasting your time," she whispered, putting the now empty cup on the table. Remus slowly knelt down in front of her and put his hand on hers, "You're not wasting my time, sweetheart. You can tell me anything, I will believe you. I'm not going to hurt you."

The dam broke. She fell into Remus's embrace, clinging onto his robes for dear life. She sobbed pitifully on his chest as he slowly rocked the terrified girl in his arms, "You're safe now. I'm here," he scooped her up and into his lap. Rocking her as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Hermione gripped hold of him tighter, and buried further into his chest as she sobbed harder.

An hour had passed and her sobs had turned into sniffles, Remus was still holding her and he looked into her eyes and wiped her tears away with his thumb. Hermione leant into his touch, soaking up the comfort he was offering. She didn't feel nervous or scared of him, she felt so safe. Like nothing could hurt her while she was in his arms.

"I'm sorry Professor, it's so stupid..." she began to get tearful again. He stroked her hair and tilted her chin up so she was looking into his eyes, "Anything that's got you so upset isn't stupid, Hermione. I won't judge you, sweetheart, you can tell me anything," He soothed as he continued to hold her. Judging from the boggart and the way she was reacting, he knew what had happened but he needed her to confirm it.

"R-Ron and I were walking through the forbidden forest on the first day back, he pushed me down on the floor, out of nowhere and he..." she began to weep openly on his chest, "He raped me. I was so scared, I couldn't get him off me. I tried so much," she gripped huge handfuls of his robes. He held her protectively and a low growl came from his mouth. How dare he! How dare he do this to her! How dare he think that he could just take what he wanted from an innocent girl.

"I am so proud of you, I know how much courage that took for you to tell me. It wasn't your fault, you did nothing wrong." Hermione's sobs came out in full force now, so glad that he believed her, "I tried everything to get him to stop. I was so frightened daddy," she wept. She flushed when she realised what she had called him and tensed in his arms.

Remus's heart swelled in his chest, a protective instinct coming full force. Daddy. She had called him daddy. He rocked her and stroked her curly hair, "I know you did darling," he looked down at her trembling form, "Shhh cub, daddy's here." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and stood up so that he was carrying her. He carried her to his living quarters while she sobbed on his shoulder the whole way there. He soothed her by repeating the same comforting phrase, "Daddy's here." Soon enough, it lulled her to sleep. He put her to bed on the couch and growled.

Weasley was going to get it. That was for sure.


End file.
